Numerous processes exist for the fabrication of thermoplastic composite (“TPC”) laminates of constant thickness. In addition to non-continuous processes such as pressing, stamping and autoclave forming, there are continuous processes such as extrusion, pultrusion, roll forming, and compression molding. Although these latter processes are capable of producing parts in continuous lengths, they lack the ability to produce parts of varying thickness that are needed for lightweight aerospace structures and other structures where weight is of particular importance.
There thus exists a need to provide a new method that is capable of fabricating complex TPC laminates with tailored thicknesses in a continuous process. Preferably, such a method should be a low-cost method and take advantage of automated equipment where possible.